Chronicles of Life
by Kai10Hyuuga
Summary: I suck at this. . pls RxR if you don't like then don't read thnx. . .all belong to masashi kishimoto


_**Disclaimer:**_naruto and many names mentioned belong to Kaiten. . . i knw looks just like my name,but no coincidence there(^_^)mwa if u dnt like dnt read

_**Rated:T**_

**Chapter1**

**A shot at life**

Prolougue

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's been a year that Hizashi has lost his wife...he missed her dearly and thought of her every now and then just by looking at his son,Neji is now 1year old and his father decided it's time to introduce him to the Head first introduced him to his twin brother Hiashi..this startled Neji a bit at seeing two of his father and wondered if there was a mirror in the room mirroring his fathers reflection. "Um...otou-san is this another clone like they teach us at the nursary?" Neji asked smiled at his sons first impression on the Hyuuga Head and let out a chuckle."Hmmm...son this is my nii-san,Hiashi,he is the leader of the Hyuuga clan and Head branch." Neji nodded in understanding but curiosity took over him briefly."Head branch?" Neji asked confused yet time Hiashi answered."Well dear boy our clan is split into two branches..."he let out a breath before talking and continuing his explantion to the boy."the Low Branch which is the 2nd branch serve under the Head Branch and protect our clans kekkai genkai as you know it,which is called the..."he trailed off gesturing to Neji to continue."The Byakugan!" Neji said in elder men gave off a soft took this as his cue to leave the men to `man' talk as his father put Neji turned to walk out he bumped into a woman as beautiful as his mother and stared in awe at her large belly and pondered to himself what had she eaten to get this fat.

"Ah..my darling how are you and our child this wonderful afternoon?".Asked Hiashi to his gave off a soft giggle at Hiashi's actions towards her pregnancy with their first born."We're fine my love,I thought our child might enjoy a nice stroll with me through the compound." She stared down looking into Neji's eyes and asked..."Would you like to accompany me Neji-kun?" Neji,though still dazed by her huge bump nodded in response and took hold of her hand as they left the room leaving only the two brother's to themselves to talk."So my dear brother,have you thought of a name for your unborn son/daughter?"Asked Hizashi."Indeed I have,her name will be Hinata."He said with pride in his eyes."Hinata?So it is a neice I shall be expecting."He said with just as much joy."Hai,it shall,we only found out just this morning after having her check-up." "It seems my son will be having the responsibility of her safety then,is it not?" "Hai that it is."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Later that day. . .(5pm-6pm-ish)**

Hizashi was strolling around Konoha looking at the sun decided to find a place with a better view and came upon a ravine surrounded by fruitful trees and lush he sat enjoying the scenery when he heard a sigh from behind turned round and there she stood...Hizashi took in her features mezmorized by every black hair tipped green at the end and a green fringe covered her left side till her orbs stared into white opal ones both locked by a hidden lips pouted with a touch of light pink and fair skin.

"Um. . .a lovely site to behold. . .isn't it. . ."she said shyly.

Hizashi was never at a loss for words before except for when he first met his wife.

"Um,yes. . .yes it is."he said still looking at her finally talking.

"So what brings you to this hidden treasure Hyuuga-san?"she asked.

"Well it was the sun-set that we both just witnessed. . .and this seemed like the perfect place for a. . .wait a moment!"he said rather surprised by his own tone of voice."How'd you know I'm a Hyuuga?"he asked abruptly.

"Hehe. . .it's your eyes knows the Hyuuga's have white eyes."she explained.

Hizashi too dazed by her little laugh didn't notice her step sounded innocent with a hint of adventurity.

"Oh um my eyes . . .yes I am a Hyuuga,I am Hyuuga Hizashi and you miss. . ."he waited on her reply.

"Oh how thoughtless of me I'm Uchiha Benihime."she said.(Crimson princess-Benihime){1}

Hizashi didn't know what to do next execpt. . ."Would you like me to walk you home Uchiha-san?It is rather getting late."

Benihime laughed and said something Hizashi had not expect."Why don't you join me for a coffee Hyuuga-san,it's still partly early. . .and you can call me Benihime it's fine,no need for honorifics."she said feeling relieved.

Hizashi had agreed on one condition."In that case you can call me Hizashi and thank you I'd love to join you only if you let me pay."he said smiling at her.

"Ok Hizashi-san."

Hizashi offered an arm to her and as she took it they felt a tingling sensation and locked eyes for a brief was first to break contact and said"Lets go that way,I know the perfect place."

And so after that they walked through the park together discussing their home lives and told her about Neji and his soon-to-be niece and she told him about her life growing up as an told her to not continue her story but she insisted saying that she felt she could trust him with her life for some they neared the Uchiha compound they said their goodbyes but not before Benihime gave him a thankful hug and peck on his lips which was meant for his both blushed a slight crimson and as she started to pull away he pulled her back in for a deeper and more intimate finally broke apart gasping for air for what seemed like an eternity to them,one they wish to relive said their goodbyes yet again and eventually went home.

Uchiha compound

Benihime walked along the paving reminiscing about her recent events with much into her own world she hadn't noticed her friend Mikoto walking straight into her with bags of groceries spewn out on the paved quickly noted her faults and helped Mikoto gather her bearings.

"So Beni-san,mind telling me what got your moods in such high that I had to be caught up in it too."she said rather sweetly with a smile.

"Oh Mikoto-chan,he was so amazing,he payed for my coffee and walked me home through the sat and talked about our lives,I kissed him,he kissed back and it was all so wonderfull I feel as if I'm in a dream and I wish for it never to end."she said with such enthusiasm as she walked with Mikoto into her home.

She placed the bags down and sat in the living room with Itachi(7)and Sasuke(1).Their father Fugaku was sitting reading a newspaper while watching his two sons play with their walked up to Benihime and said"Beni-chan,up up!"which she knew meant "pick me up".

She lifted the boy so high that she twirled him around making him laugh at her sudden also wanted to join so he got up and said "Oi me too! me too!"he said excitedly since it seemed before Benihime could lift him his father cleared his throat and said it's way past bedtime and that Itachi has to get up really early to train since it's angered the boy a tad bit but he obeyed his father pulled Benihime down and said"Nighty nighty Beni-chan."waving his hand as his father took them both to their rooms.

Benihime turned to Mikoto and said"You guys don't give him enough space to be a you see his face when his dad said those words,he was hurt."

Mikoto could only nodd in agreement,her friend was right and it hurt her to see her eldest not enjoying the end of the night she went home not far from her friends house but close came in and went straight to bed feeling the tiredness take over her body and allowing her to drift into slumber.

Hyuuga compound

Hizashi stepped in and looked at the time,it read knew if he had come later he would be in serious trouble by the Head branch for not being home by curphew time which was made his way to the Lower sector of the compound where the Low branch went to check in on Neji and found an empty futon and made his way to the one room where Neji would be. . .his bedroom where he and his wife . . .that thought of his wife had sent a vibe through his body remembering the kiss he had just shared with Benihime not moments decided he would tell Neji about her the next day and maybe his brother,but for now he curled up next to his son and sleep won him over in the end.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**2months later. . .**

Benihme was on her way to the Hyuuga compound to tell Hizashi some good was greeted by a pregnant woman of 4months and couldn't help but smile at the site before was led to the sitting room where she was greeted by Neji with a scowl on his thought that she'd get along great with Neji the first time they met but instead he screamed "YOU'RE NOT GONNA REPLACE MY MOM"this hurt her feelings but she had to agree with him on that came in and placed a peck on her lips causing Neji to growl and return to his room.

"I'm sorry again for his behaviour but he is still but a child."he said with saddness.

"It's ok,I understand what it's like to grow up without a mom."she said too in her frown soon turned around when she was about to announce her news to him.

"But you said you have some is it?"he asked.

"I'm expecting our child Hizashi."she said in a low whisper but loud enough for him to hear.

He pulled her outside and squeezed her into a could'nt believe it,he was overjoyed and happy.

"How long?" "A month already." "Are you sure?!" "Ofcourse I'm sure I just came from the hospital and I have papers to prove it."

Hizashi knew it was his child she bore,but he also knew the council would not be denied that he continue his relationship with her sensing nothing good will come of Hizashi was surprised to see his bother stand up for him and of the fact that she's an Uchiha they love eachother and nothing will and can't break the bond they knew he owed his brother big time for his defence.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

9months later. . .[February,10]

The night of Hizashi's childs birth was both a blessing and curse.A curse because as it turned out the Kyuubi a 9tailed demon fox with menacing chakra within a baby boy named Uzumaki Naruto could no longer be held in one host,the village council decided that it be split into 2 and transferred into another new born. . . and as fate would have it Benihime's child was born at the right place and wrong was a hard and difficult choice to make for both parents but the safety of the village depended on their answer and the life of this innocent baby they gave the answer and had part of Kyuubi sealed into their daughter,Hyuuga Kaiten due to her eyes being the blessing was not for them but for the village or else it would've been Hyuuga council was informed of this and they were angered as would not want such a child living with them nor would the Uchiha council stand for were not allowed to marry or live under the same roof. . .so they decided that for the time being she would stay with Benihime until she came of age to walk and then she would spend a week with one parent and pained them to put their baby through this but atleast they'd be able to visit.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Tada** My 1st chapter of _**Chronicles of Life**_ critics are most welcome and please this is my 1st naruto fanfiic so go easy on me i'm a newbie.

Please RxR thnx

-property of Tite Kobe this is Urahara's weapon and seeing as Uchiha has red eyes i thought it best to give that name to a woman.


End file.
